Crash of the Titans (mobile)
This article refers to the mobile version of Crash of the Titans. For the main version of the game see Crash of the Titans (disambiguation). Crash of the Titans is a 2D side-scroller beat 'em up game released on October 2007 and developed by DeValley. It is an adaption of Crash of the Titans, but for mobile phones. Story The game starts with Crash sleeping on a hammock in front of his house, when suddenly Aku Aku gets in contact with him through his telepathic powers: Aku Aku says that Cortex is using the powers of the four Tiki Masks of the Wumpa Islands to transform all the animals into monsters. The doctor also kidnapped him to harvest his mojo powers. Crash now has to collect the four Tiki Masks and free Aku Aku to get everything back to normal and change back the monsters into animals. Gameplay The game is a side-scrolling beat 'em up, very reminiscent of classic arcade beat 'em ups. The player can control Crash who can punch, kick, dodge attacks, slide with a surf board and, of course, spin. Like any other version of the game, the main gimmick is the jack ability: Crash can take control of any enemy while they are dizzy. Unlike other versions of the game, when an enemy is controlled a meter appears on the screen, the meter constantly depletes and if it runs out completely the player gets projected backward. The meter can be refilled by defeating other enemies. Wumpa Fruits make an appearance in the game, but this time acting as currency: Crash can buy upgrades for his attacks in a shop in exchange for Wumpa Fruits. There is no jump button in the game, instead Crash will automatically leap across holes. Colored blocks are sometimes found obstructing the way, and can only be destroyed by specific enemies. All the enemies in the game can be controlled, another difference with the main version fo the game, that only let the player control bigger enemies and not smaller-sized enemies (known as minions). Controls *'Run' - 4 (left) or 6 (right). *'Punch' - 5. *'Spin' - 5 (3 times in succession) or press the directional stick inward. *'Kick' - 5 (2 times) and move in rapid succession. *'Dodge' - Opposite directional key after punching. *'Surf' - 4 (left) or 6 (right). Levels The entire adventure is set on Wumpa Island. Crash must make his way though five different worlds. At the end of every stage, players are given a rank based on their performance that is then translated into mojo points. ;Ranks: *'A': It's the highest rank possible. *'B': Is the middle rank. *'C': The lowest rank obtainable. Some levels are set in the ocean: in this levels Crash must surf on the water to get to the other side of the sea, while a giant wave is chasing him. The wave can be used to gain speed but if players are not careful enough they could get caught and lose a life. Other type of mechanics in the game involve time trials, survivor arenas and minigames base on collecting Wumpa Fruits. Characters Playable Supporting Cast Bosses Enemies *Doom Monkey *Goar *Ratnician *Brat Girl *Shellephant *Koo-ala *Voodoo Bunny *Unnamed Rabbit Titan *Unnamed Gorilla-Bull Titan Gallery Mobilecott-1.png Mobilecott-2.png Mobilecott-3.png Mobilecott-4.png Crash of the Titans Mobile Phone Game Trailer - Thumbthug.com|The official trailer for the game Trivia *This game was re-released along with the mobile version of The Legend Of Spyro: The Eternal Night as part of the Crash VS Spyro Pack. *Cortex curses at one point in this game. *Crash looks different in this game. He looks like the classic Crash, he doesn't have a yellow belly, and he has blue gloves, looking like boxing gloves and sometimes not. Not only does Crash look different, everyone else does: Cortex, Nina, N. Gin, Tiny, and Aku Aku. The only person who doesn't look different is Coco. *There was a contest held for this game. The bizarre award was to be having the winner (Stephen Massart)'s face pasted onto a boss's head, Dimbo, but eventually, for unknown reasons, neither Stephen Massart nor Dimbo appeared in the game. fr:Crash of the Titans (mobile) Category:Mobile Games Category:Games Category:Crash of the Titans (Mobile) Category:Handheld Games